Storkicide
by Narue-San
Summary: Stork loves Finn and Finn loves Stork but Stork think Finn loves Piper... Still thats not enough to make Stork commit Suicide... Is it? Rated M for smut later on and swearing. *ON HAITUS!* My cpu broke down with all of my files :'
1. Prologue

Stork shivered as he watched the other Storm Hawks leave _The Condor _and fly off on a scouting mission. He smiled ruefully kind of wishing that at least one of them had stayed behind so that he would be delayed yet again in his plans. He started crying as a certain blonde waved at him shouting words that were lost to the wind of this new terra. Stork waved, knowing that they were too far away to see his tears and turned away towards his ship. He wondered what would be the quickest way to do the deed. He didn't want to hang himself because there was no rope on the ship and he didn't want to dismantle _The Condor_ just so he could kill himself. The ship was also devoid of pills because the others Storm Hawks were afraid of Stork overdosing in his mad quest to keep diseases away. It seemed that the only way to kill himself would be to slit his wrists. He sighed and winced knowing how much it would hurt.

(Finn's P.O.V.)

He smiled and waved at the merb shouting to him "When I get back I'll tell you." The merb just waved and Finn shivered thinking that he saw something amiss. Finn shrugged it off thinking that he was wrong, that the glistening hadn't been, couldn't have been tears. Still, a feeling of foreboding had darkened his original happy outlook on the day. After an hour or so he shouted to Aerrow "I'm heading back!! I've got a bad feeling dude!" Aerrow nodded saying that if it was anything serious he should radio him. Finn turned around the dark feeling creeping farther up his spine as he got closer to _The Condor._

(Stork's P.O.V.)

He cried out at the first cut glad that no one was there to hear him. After the third or fourth cut he began to feel numb and he just watched in interest as the blood welled up and started flowing onto the floor. At the back of his mind he realized that he was risking all sorts of diseases but at this point... he didn't care. He laughed realizing how unlike himself he sounded, knowing what his blonde friend would have to say to that. As the edges of his vision darkened he got scared. What if I don't like death? Just before he passed out he thought he heard a voice calling his name...

(Finn's P.O.V.)

Finn watched in horror as his friend crumpled to the ground and he screamed "Stork!!" He ran in a panic towards the ships radio and called Aerrow "Aerrow!! Aerrow!! Get the hell back here!! Its Stork!! He's fucking bleeding to death on the ground and I don't know what to do" He practically sobbed into the radio. Finn grabbed his friends limp body and just cried "Don't die you jackass you're not allowed to die... not yet... please!"

(Aerrow's P.O.V.)

"Piper we're turning back!! Stork's dying!" Shit, shit, shit thought Aerrow I didn't think it was that bad... Aerrow had known about Storks feeling for the blonde for a while but he hadn't thought that they would drive him to kill himself...

(Stork's P.O.V.)

It was warm... that was the first thing he noticed... the second thing he noticed was the pain, a burning pain threatening to engulf him. He screamed and thrashed at the invisible bonds "Piper he's awake!!" Stork heard a distraught voice above him "Does that mean he'll be okay? Please say he'll be alright..." Stork opened his eyes to see his friends tear stained face "Finn...?" he whispered disbelieving "Stork!!"

(Finn's P.O.V)

He say his friends eyes open and he gasped "Stork!!" the merb smiled weakly and mumbled "Death can't be that bad if I get to see you all the time" "You're not dead you idiot!!" Finn started crying again "Why would you do that to me? What made you think that death is better than here? You asshole... you're not allowed to leave me here alone." He sobbed into the merb's chest the merb was confused "What do you mean alone? You have Piper..." He smiled bitterly at the blonde. "Even though I love you..."

Cliff-hanger because I suck ^^ and I'm writing this in science class when I'm supposed to be answering the questions on the board lol Disclaimer because I forgot it earlier: I don't own Storm Hawks... If i did it would be a show for... older audiences... Mwehehehe


	2. Chapter 1

So I edited it for formatting issues and such… the disclaimers at the bottom as per usual…

Finn stared at the merb in disbelief. "You... what?" Silence "Stork?" "...." "Stork? It's not okay to just pass out after making a confession like that" Finn stated softly so as not to wake up his... friend? Or did Finn want more? He just shook his head accepting the fact that he loved the merb without too much of a struggle, he had known for a while even if he hadn't accepted it. He smiled and kissed the merb softly before making to leave the room. "F-inn" he heard the merb moan Finn froze. "Ahh... no... wait!! Stop... don't!! Not... ahn... here!!" Finn gulped as he saw his friend squirm and moan "Fiinn" the merb moaned "Nnngh... ahhn" Finn flinched and ran out of the room, not trusting himself to control his rising lust for Stork. He escaped to his room and looked in shock at is pants noting the slight bulge at the front. "Jeez... just his VOICE is enough to get me hard" he sighed and sat down on his bed to deal with it.

Stork woke up gasping covered in sweat and blood (his cuts had reopened) "ugh" he screamed into his pillow furious that he was still alive, furious at whatever god hated him so much, enough to make him stay on this world and watch Finn love another. He started sobbing. "Why me..." after he calmed down he noticed a dark shape at the foot of his bed "W-who's there??" he stuttered suddenly afraid. He heard a laugh "Nice to know that you're back to normal" "Aerrow??" "Yep" The young Sky Knight smiled grimly "Not Finn sorry" Stork blushed. "Who says I wanted it to be F-Finn" his eyes widened as he remembered that last things he had said before he passed out "Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno" he groaned and put his head into his hands. "I told Finn that I..." "Loved him??" "...yea" Aerrow grinned quickly and then sighed "But that's not why I'm here" Stork gulped "Look I'll clean up the kitchen or whatever..." "I don't want you to clean up, I want you to promise never to do that again" "...." "Stork promise me..." "Why should I?"

"Because if you die I'll kill myself too" Finn hissed from the doorway. Stork and Aerrow jumped guiltily. Aerrow gulped "I'll be leaving now"He glared at Stork in the dim gloom. He barely noticed as Aerrow left the room. Stork looked at his feet in shame "I'm sorry about earlier I-I didn't mean to tell you" "Tell me what? That you loved me?" Stork blushed "Y-yea just forget it it'll just bother you" Stork turned away."Stork look at me" Stork turned around tears in his eyes. Finn was speechless. "You're beautiful" "Wha--" Stork was cut off as Finn kissed him. Stork gasped and Finn slipped his tongue into his mouth "Nnngh" Stork moaned into the kiss. Finn smirked and pulled back licking his lips. Stork was panting his eyes glazed over. "So what kind of dream where you having anyway?" Stork blushed "N-none of y-your business." He stuttered. "You're cute when you stutter" Which of course made him stutter more. "N-no I-I'm not" Finn growled "you talk too much" he said kissing him again. Finn pulled off Stork's shirt kissing down to his neck, biting and licking. Stork moaned, feeling his face heat up again as Finn pressed their bodies firmly together. He began to breathe quickly once he felt every part of the blonde pressing against him. Why would he kiss me he loves Piper... right? He thought desperately. He gasped knowing that the firm flesh that was pressed into him could only be one part of Finn. "I want every part of you" Once those words had left his lips, the blonde began to gently press their lips together in a heated kiss, hoping that it would get the merb to forget about everything else except for themselves, making him relax.

Stork's frantic thinking began to slow down once he felt the blonde's hands settle on his waist as he tentatively began to kiss him back. Finn smiled once he realized that he was not going to be the only one participating in the fun. Lightly, the merb placed his hands around Finn's neck. Finn deepened the kiss, finding Stork to be a bit more relaxed. Eventually, he broke the kiss to begin placing soft kisses along the merb's jaw, paying close attention to his neck and ears once he reached there. Stork's mind became blurred once the blonde craned his head and nibbled at his left ear, playing with the small silver hoops. His breathing sped up when he felt Finn's tongue flick his earrings. Finn grinned against the green skin as he continued to tease the merb. He sucked on Stork's neck, sending shivers throughout his spine. Finn's hands began to slowly make their way up the merb's sides. Stork shivered under the ghosting fingers, unable to stop himself. Finn continued to make his way down the merb, stopping once he was on his knees in front of him. The merb could feel his heart rate rising again, knowing that it had to do with the blonde's position in comparison to his own. Finn just looked up at him, grinning widely at how nervous he was. He licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked onto Stork's. His hands slid down and stopped, resting on the merb's narrow hips. Stork's head jerked back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, while he arched his hips, reacting to the warm hands that just reached over and tightly gripped his erection.

A shuddered moan escaped from his lips, and he faintly heard Finn's chuckling, his mind in a blurry haze."You like that?" he asked, getting a low moan as a response. "Think I'll take that 'yes'." Letting go of the hardened flesh, the blonde heard a needy, disappointed groan come from Stork. Stork blushed hotly as he realized what the blonde had accomplished, feeling a chill run under his skin. He looked down at the blonde, who was still on his knees and his face dangerously close to his throbbing member. He swallowed roughly while Finn licked his lips again, eying the throbbing, green cock. Not giving it another thought, the human leaned forward and ran his tongue along the underside of his erection. A hiss came from the merb as he jerked again, his hands clutching at the sheets behind him. The blonde, after giving Stork a firm, long lick, looked up at the quivering form. A low moan came from the merb, who was unable to form coherent sentences in his current state.

I'm gunna end it here cuz I'm writing this in French class when I should be doing... something... I'm not sure... I forgot... lol Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks... Yet lol and when I do mwehehehe (off in my own little world)


End file.
